The Pichu Incident
by Eternal Nexus Warrior
Summary: Here it is! The never revealed until now reason why Dynamis hates/fears Pichus! Warning: This story contains Pichus sitting on Dynamis' hair. You've been warned. FEAR THE PICHUS! :D May create sequel based on reviews.


**Me: I've been wanting to do this one shot for ages!**

 **Dynamis: Why is always Pichus? T_T**

 **Me: If you've seen truth dare or torture, then you might know that Dynamis has a slight hatred/fear for pichus.**

 **And one more thing. Anyone that insults Pichus will have to face my army of adorable Pichus! Vote for which of the following pokemon is the cutest of all three on my poll: Pichu, Dedenne, or Pikachu!**

 **Dynamis: I don't hate them. They just annoy me like crazy.**

 **Me: But they're so cute! *Hugs a pichu plushie***

 **Dynamis: Well yes they are but... Well... *Sighs* They're adorablely evil! *Hugs a random pichu***

 **Me: So anyways, Here is the never spoken of till now, never to be repeated, evil but incredibly cute, Pichu incident. I don't own MFB.**

The Pichu Incident

"Hey Dynamis! Can I ask you something?"

Dynamis looked over at Warrior, who was wearing a purple skirt with a black t-shirt, a purple buttoned vest, and a pair of black designer boots. "What is it?"

Warrior adjusted her glasses as she pulled on a purple top hat designed with black roses and feathers. "I need someone to take care of Sugar while I'm busy traveling to other dimensions trying to find vanilla ramune, glitter, more pokemon, and a giant kitkat patterned pillow with a matching blanket." Warrior stated. **(1)**

Dynamis blinked. "Sugar?" He asked.

"My pet Pichu," Warrior pulled out a pokeball that popped open to reveal a yellow rodent like creature. Dynamis' eyes widened.

"It's... so... cute!" Dynamis stated as the pichu started climbing onto his robe.

"Well, I'll be back later!" Warrior stated as she vanished.

Dynamis looked back down at the pichu before sighing. "I guess I'm stuck with you till Warrior gets back," Dynamis stated.

Sugar let go of Dynamis' robe and fell to the ground before sniffing the ground in curiousity. Sugar then lifted her eyes to see a grassy area near the temple and began running over to it. Dynamis laughed as he sat down next to the pichu.

"You are kinda adorable in a way," Dynamis stated as Sugar picked a flower before climbing into the Jupiter Blader's hair.

Dynamis' eyes widened as he looked up at the Pichu that was now sitting in his hair. "You sure like sitting on a person's head, don't you?" he asked.

"Pichu!"

Dynamis looked around to see several more Pichus begin to gather around him. They looked at Sugar before climbing on Dynamis and climbing into the Jupiter Blader's hair as well.

"What the- My hair is not a hotel. Please get out," Dynamis stated as more Pichus gathered around him. Dynamis' eyes looked around in panic.

"Um Warrior... If you can hear me... HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

(Meanwhile, in the Interdimensional Authoress Supply Store) **(2)**

"Okay so that's six bottles of vanilla flavored Ramune, A kitkat pillow with a matching blanket, and glitter. Did you want some Air Horns, Red velvet cake, and a cupcake bazooka as well? They've been recommended," The clerk says to Warrior.

The insane authoress nods. "Sure! I've thought of using a cupcake bazooka before, but keep forgeting to use it," Warrior stated as she grabs her stuff.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Warrior looked around. "Was that Dynamis? I'd better go help him. Who knows what happened." The authoress stated as she teleported to Mist Mountain.

(A few minutes later)

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW! THIS IS SO CUTE!" Warrior exclaims.

"Get these adorablely evil Pichus off of me! Why do they like me!?" Dynamis wailed as I sent most of the pichus back to their habitat on Mist Mountain (That's their habitat now. Don't ask why), leaving an albino Pichu with purple eyes and Sugar staying behind.

"AWWWW! I think this albino Pichu likes you! OH! OH! I know! You should keep it!" I stated.

"What!" Dynamis wailed as the albino pichu with purple eyes nodded.

"It's official. I therefore name you Zeus, the albino Pichu with purple eyes!" I announced, "Have fun Dynamis!"

"Wait, Warrior!" But before she could answer, Warrior and Sugar the Pichu teleported away. Dynamis looked at Zeus.

"WHY ME!?"

(In the insane Authoress studio) **(3)**

"That was a lot of fun, right Sugar?" Warrior asked.

Sugar the Pichu nodded in agreement. Warrior smiled.

"Now for our next mission. Come Sugar! We must go find the eat me cakes from Wonderland!" Warrior announced as she and Sugar teleported away.

 **Me: I know, It's kinda short and I should be working on TSAT (I'll update tomorrow). But it's 12:00 AM at night/morning and I wanted to work on this one-shot for so long.**

 **(1): Ramune is a very sweet tasting Japanese soda. It's really good and I founf out it comes in over 30 flavors! No lie!**

 **(2): I had to get my ideas and Items somewhere. So basically, it's where I store my Ideas for insanity fanfics.**

 **(3): This is the same studio I use for Truth, Dare, or Torture. (4)**

 **(4): Aw sugarbunnies, I have footnoteitis (5)**

 **(5): It's where I'm stuck doing footnotes in stories and explaining them at the end. (6)**

 **(6): Like this**

 **So anyways, That's it for now. Till next time this is Warrior signing out to het some sleep.**

 **Btw, I changed my penname again. -Eternal Nexus Warrior (Me)**


End file.
